Talk:Mysticmaker Profblix/Drop Rate
Drop Rate IMPORTANT NOTE: This section was started in 2007. It is basically no longer applicable. Testimony is not required on the drop rate. Instead, correctly update all item counts on the main article. As of this note, the counts have been set for 648 defeats. The statistics more accurately reflect the drop rate than any of the testimony below. In order to prevent any further confusion, I will be archiving this section. -- 18:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pretty much that, anyone know the approximate droprate of the earring? Drop rate on all items not 100% drop, is 50%. Either you get it or you don't ;-) Sorry to say but I've seen 4 kills in a row drop earrings then seen people go 1/15. Depends on pure luck like most other things in the game. Just because something is 99.9% drop rate does not mean you cannot go 1/341 on it. Most drops rates you read on a website is just from hear-say anyways ;-) --Bekisa 07:18, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I don't know the drop rate of the earring. The only real way to get an idea of the drop rate in my opinion is to collect as much data on it (everyone's personal experiences totalled up). I've actually been there and fought Mystimaker Profblix 3 times and am 1/3 on Moldavite Earring. That doesn't mean its anywhere near 33% but as more people post and add up their data on drops, maybe we can get an idea on what the drop rate is. --Lennavan 16:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) From my experance if he does not drop it the first time if you want and get claim it drops it the 2nd time.... Can someone tell me if they killed it 2x ties in a row nad did not get drop. BC if you get there and get claim the other person got the drop. --I am currently 0/5 on this mob and the first 3 kills were all in a row got all 3 pops still 0/3 then killed 2 times in a row this morning 0/2 so this is deffinatly not the case and that was with Treasure Hound also the last 2 were claimed as soon as he poped finnaly got it on 7th try --Matchu25 I don't know so much on Bekisa. I think the drop rate has changed. I planned to get all my LS one of these earrings (cuse we all gunna lv blm together XD) And so far its been like 31/40 Thats pretty damn high, for the ones we didnt claim its been about 9/15. As of Feb 9, 2008 I am 0/54 (No I am not exaggerating) on this nm, this being the culmination of camping him off and on while farming over the course of the 2+ years I've been on this game. I've never had the fortune of having a thf with me for any of the camps (always been solo) and recently I've camped him as drk/thf and still no drop. I believe either his drop is highly affected by TH or this game hates me. A friend of mine is also 1/24 on him, but also another friend is 1/3 on him. So his drop rate seems to be very fickle. -- Artremis That sucks being 0/54, its just luck tho so yea.. the game hates you. I am 2/6. When I had a static with my samurai (mid 30s), first night of lookin for a camp in that zone (this was like 5 years ago) we got lucky and had him pop on us, and it droped the earring. Needless to say our static blm nearly wet himself, best part was he got it before he could even wear it lol. Once I was in the 60's I went back with a buddy of mine and we had him on lock for a whole day and got it again on the 5th kill. --Katanaless 13:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I'm 1/1 on this and I didn't even have a Thief in my party. So it's random rather then a fixed drop rate. JMorgan 15:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I'm also agreeing with the drop rate being random. I got the drop last night on the first try with no THF in party. All in party was a 65RDM/BLM and a 82BST/RDM and the drop dropped the first time. I'm 1/1 on this item. --Nelka 00:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm 5/8 on this earring, been everything from TH0 to TH3. I have yet to get one for myself though, bet thats gonna be a 0/100. I'm 1/1 on this earring. I had just TH1 going into this fight. I have friend's who went 2/11 so the drop rate still cant be certain. --Shadowking2021 09:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I just recently killed this NM, went 1/1 on the earring as 75SAM/37THF. A friend who camps this NM without TH1 is 0/3 as it stands. It may have been complete luck, but camping this NM with at least TH1 seems to help with the drop rate. --NS-Elvos 15:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) 1/9 Moldavite Earring, 2/9 Burst, 9/9 Goblin Armor and Mask, 7/9 Thunder III, 1/9 Thundaga III, 1/9 Thunder IV. No TH of any kind every kill. --Almost Unsane 02:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thundaga? Drop rate is 0/106 so far, and that's not really high.. compared to his other drops (all tier 3 or 4 or AM), all of which have a decent drop rate too, it doesn't seem to fit, especially since Thundaga II isn't on there.. so can anyone confirm Thundaga to be a genuine drop? Or false information? Zaphor 22:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) i can confirm it. profblix drops both thunder 3 and thundaga 3. no earring though.... bloody little smeghead that he is. --Pc1971 22:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I meant Thundaga, not Thundaga III. Zaphor 06:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Currently 0/6, Have been soloing this with Pld/whm for a day now, I have had Thundaga III once, Thunder III Twice. Got 6k each and every kill. Azure6610 16:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It says on the main page that he drops atleast one magic scroll this is not true just killed him and only got goblin mask and goblin armor drop.